Shadow's Light
by Chellelove
Summary: A demon is after the Halliwell's, so Leo asks his two charges for help. Chris and Melinda develop feelings for their father's charges, but can they defeat the threat, and get past Tatiana and Demitri's defences. Not a Chris and Melinda story
1. Prologue

**This is my first Charmed fanfiction, so please be gentle. I hope to keep to the regular plot, but if I don't I'm sorry but it's what work's with my story. **

**Sorry for any mistake's, I don't have a beta for this story, and I can't use Microsoft Work's on my laptop**

**Leo is still human in this story, but he was asked by an elder he respects to take on two special charges as a favor (it will be explained more later on)**

**This is a Chris/oc, and Prudence Melinda/oc story, and will include most of the character.**

**Summary: A demon is after the Halliwell's, so Leo ask's his two charges for help. Chris and Melinda develop feelings for their father's charges, but can they defeat the threat, and get past Tatiana and Demitri's defences.**

Shadow's Light

Prologue

No One's POV

Underworld

"The charmed one's are no longer a threat", Xandric said to his follower's, "they have aged and are no longer the one's who fight against our kind, their children are not our enemy's". "Their children are stronger than their parent's were", someone in the army said. Xandric's army was made of the strongest demon's and warlock's but they still feared the charmed one's, "there are nine children, we wouldn't stand a chance".

"They are still human", Xandric explained, "they are controled by their emotion's, if we kill as many of their family as possible we will weaken them, and while they are still grieving their lose we finish them off". "Genius", Someone else in the crowd agreed, "we take them out when they are at their weakest, then we can suceed at taking over the underworld without the Halliwell infulence".

"We will strike soon, now leave, I will summon you all when it is time to attack", Xandric said dismissing his followers.

* * *

><p>"Ugh", Phoebe Halliwell said as the premiontion she was having ended, she looked around and noticed that her whole family was surrounding her, "Demon's and Warlock's are going to attack, they plan on taking out everyone but our children, then they will regroup so that they can take out the suvivor's".<p>

**I hope you enjoyed, Please Review.**

**Amanda**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'd like to thank LeoPiper, RomanticLamb, and all my readers.**

****I want to go ahead and try to update all my stories tonight, I have a test I have to be ready for on monday, and I'm looking for a job, but hopefully I will be able to update sometimes this weekend.****

****I'm sorry for any mistake's, I don't have a beta or Microsoft Works.****

****I may not have added this last time but this may become a M rated story, it all depends on where this story leads me.****

****I don't own Charmed****

Chapter One

Leo's POV

"Ugh", Phoebe said as the premiontion she was having ended, she looked around and noticed that everyone was surrounding her, "Demon's and Warlock's are going to attack, they plan on taking out everyone but our children, then they will regroup so that they can take out the suvivor's".

"Whoes their leader", Piper asked worriedly. "I think his name is Xandric", Pheobe answered, I was shocked, I was the only here who knew about Xandric, he is an evil demon. He had raped an elder many years ago, and a child was born from the rape. Mary Winstead was my favorite elder out of all of them, she was strong, and wasn't afraid to voice her opinion, and it was Mary who convinced the others to give mine and Piper's relationship a chance, everything I have today I owe Mary for.

Mary came to me six years ago, she had two charges that were close to her heart. She told me that she wanted them to have a whitelighter who she concerded to be the best, she wanted me. She knew that I wanted to remain human, so she went to work on the others elders and we signed an offical contract that made me a whitelighter to the two charges, but let me remain human.

I should have told me family about my charges years ago but I never did, but they were about to find out everything. Shockingly Xandric was going after us first, he should have realized his mistakes but apparently he hasn't, so I have to act fast, there's only one thing that's left for me to do. So I orbed out in front of everyone, shocking my family.

* * *

><p>Piper's POV<p>

We were talking about the demon's that were going to attack us when I noticed that Leo was just staring into space. I was trying to get Leo's attention, when I noticed that everyone else was also looking at Leo, there was something wrong, and we all knew it.

All of a sudden Leo orbed away, leaving everyone shocked. "WHAT THE HELL", I screamed while everyone else just stared at where Leo had been, they were just as shocked as I was, "WHAT WAS THAT, LEO'S HUMAN, HE SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO ORB, WHY DID HE ORB".

"It'll be ok Piper", Paige said trying to calm me down. "Oh hell no", I said walking over to Chris and Wyatt, "Paige, Phoebe make sure all the other childrent and teen's get to school, me, Chris, and Wyall are going to find that husband of mine. Henry go to work, we'll call if something come's up. Coop, look after Luna, if something happens to my daughter-in-law I will blow you up. Luna sweetie be careful".

"Yes ma'ma momma Piper", Wyatt's wife Luna said smiling at me, that girl is like one of my own children, it's amazing how much our family has grown to care for her, "we're on it". "That's my girl", Chris said laughing at Wyatt's annoyed expression, "Luna keep everyone in line". "You know it little brother", Luna said wadeling over to Phoebe to help her get over her vision while paige got the others ready for school. "now go and find daddy Leo so momma Piper can kick his ass". "She know's you so well mom", Wyatt said as my boy's grabed my hands and we orbed away. Luna is right, when I find Leo I'm going to kick his ass.

**I hope you enjoy. Its short, but I wasn't going to update for a few days. Please Review, it gets me to update sooner.**

**Amanda**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'd like to thank brankel1, iliketurtlesctfxc and all my readers.**

**Well it's been a while, I've had a lot of drama going on in my life, and am in need of a better computer, but thankfully all of that will get better soon and I should be getting a new computer by Febuary. I had planed on not adding another story after finishing Alpha's mate until I finish one of my other six, but I have one that I want to start.**

**I put a poll on here earlier about one of my new story's, its going to be a twilight story about Emmett/oc/Rosalie and Jasper/oc/Alice story, it will have six parts one before twilight and one after breaking dawn and a story for each book, it's the story I'm planning on putting on here when I finish this Alpha's Mate.**

**I still don't have anything other than wordpad and no beta, but maybe I'll have less mistakes when I get my new computer.**

**Sadly I don't own Charmed. If I did older Chris and older Wyatt would have had bigger role's, and Paige would have became the forth sister but Prue wouldn't have had to die for it to happen.**

Chapter two

Titiana's POV

"Don't you have somewhere else that your supposed to be at", I asked Prudence Halliwell as I walked into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. "No", Prue answered, " Merena is at school and she knows that if something bad happens to call me". "Lazy whitelighter", I said laughing at my cousin's whitelighter. "Tatiana", Leo said as he orbed into the kitchen, almost knocking Prue over, "we have a problem".

"Yea, we do", Prue said as she walked over to where I stood, "you just orb in here almost knocking me over, then you don't even tell me or Titiana hello, instead you go straight into a rant and to think I thought I was your favorite sister-in-law". "It's Xandric", Leo said, "Phoebe had a premenition, Xandric is planning on trying to take out the Halliwell's". "Damn", Prue said before moving to stand beside Leo, both of them wanting to make sure that I'm ok, because they know that Xandric is my weak spot.

"He won't get the chance to kill them", I said noticing that three new prescences had arrived in the house, "Xandric will have to go through me if he want's to get ahold of the Halliwell's". "Titiana you can't go against him", Prue said trying to keep her calm, "that would be sucide". "No it won't", I replied, "Xandric's army is smaller than the one he had when my mom was alive, and I am stronger than my mom was. When she fought Xandric it was after we had lost dad and his family. Mom loved me, Demitri, and grandma but dad was her ancor, and without him she really didn't have the will to go on".

"Your grandmother won't be happy about this", Leo said trying to reason with me. "Leo this is not going to be the first time I've mad my grandmother angry, and it diffently won't be the last", I said smiling at both of the whitelighters, "my mind is mad up, and neither of you will be bale to talk me out of this. Xandric has no interest in the Halliwell family, but he does know that Demitri and I care about you two, and that grandma has spent her time as an elder protecting the Halliwell's, he plans on using your family to hurt me and my family, apparently he didn't learn his lession last time".

"The Charmed one's are strong", Prue said sadly, I knew she missed her sisters, and the years since she died haven't been easy for her, "they won't need any help to take out Xandric". "Your right, all four of the Halliwell sisters are strong", I said smiling at Prue, "and so are the charmed childern, but you forget that I am even matched with the twice blessed if not stronger. If this battle was about power Xandric would be after your family like the rest of the underworld is because Xandric has already destroyed most of my family, but Xandric fears me and Demitri, he knows that we are the only one's who can hurt him and he doesn't want a repeat of what mom did to his army".

"Should I go tell Mary what is happening", Leo asked, as the three prescences took for and I saw Leo's wife and two oldest children. "She will have our asses is we don't, I answered. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE", Piper Halliwell screamed causing Prue and Leo to finally notice our guests, "Leo Wyatt your supposed to be human, and Prudence Halliwell your supposed to be dead, if someone in this room doesn't start explaining to me what is happening I will start blowing things up".

"Please don't", I said walking from behind Prue and Leo, who were both trying to protect me from Piper Halliwell's wrath, " most of the stuff here are heirloos's". "Then explain to me what's going on", Piper said, raising her brow at Leo and Prue. "I will", I replied, "but it will have to wait, I need my brother and cousin to help me, and your whole family will want to hear what I have to say".

"Ok", Piper said, "I'll wait, but Leo and Prue are coming back to the manor with us". "Sorry Piper but I can't", Leo said, "I have to go see and talk to an elder". "Prue", Piper said angerly. "Hey Piper, I've missed you, and are thoes my two handsome nephews", Prue said trying to calm her sister down as Leo orbed off to talk to my grandmother. "PRUE", Piper screamed. "I have a charge", Prue said, "and she needs me". "Coward, Merena doesn't need you", I said as Prue orbed away". "Are you going to leave to", Piper asked me as her and Leo's son's tried to keep from laughing.

"No", I said looking at the Chris Halliwell, "this is my home, and I have noting to hide unlike Leo and Prue". "Are you sure", Chris asked smiling at me. "Yea, I'm sure", I answered, "I have already said that I will explain everything later, and your mother's temper mya be legendary, but it's not as legendary as my grandmothers". "I like her", Piper told her sons. "Of course you do mom", Wyatt Halliwell said smiling at his mom while I got another cup of coffee and sat down, a few minutes later my three houseguests joind me. Today's going to be an interesting day.

**I hope you enjoy. Please review, it helps me keep interested in my story's.**

**Amanda**


End file.
